Ceylesa
Ceylesa was a persistent world set on the island continent of Ceylesa in the world of Adoraz. It was a unique high fantasy setting created specifically for this persistent world, with a rich history and fascinating characters. They strived to create a friendly environment for all their players, and provide the potential for expansive role-playing. The Story The reign of Weirgrad III ended in tragedy, struck down in battle by servants of the Duskguard. His people mourned, the Ceylesa Allience greived for one of thier brightest, and his son Wiergrad IV took the throne. His reign would be dark, a blight on the history of Ceylesa and the world. Weirgrad hid his madness well, brokering treaties and pacts that served to weaken the Ceylesa Alliance while building his power. He struck out, slaying all those near Westmoor outside his law, and none stood up for it was all in the name of justice. It was only when no enemies were left to fight that his true madness shined through. He brought his power against the Moonshrine, destroying that most holy place, and chased the godess Is'sa's people across the land. He sought them through the lands of Stormforge, and at last was stopped by the elves of Tel'mor. They denied him his prey, and so he struck at the elves and their lands. Weirgrad was crushed in Tel'mor, for there the elves skill was supreme and the forest itself fought against him. Bloody and bemused, Weirgrad returned to his city with vengance in his heart. Gazing upon the peaceful city of Westmoor, Weirgrad ordered all elves in the city slaughtered. He watched as his orders were carried out with an evil light in his eyes, delighting in the massacre That day, the Red Day, the streets of Westmoor ran crimson with the blood of the innocent. The gods mourned, the Ceylesa Alliance was sundered, and the betrayer king laughed on his dark throne. It was then in Ravenport, sister city to Westmoor, that plans for rebellion were laid. Lord Xannan Swordhand, master of the port city, steeled himself for the task ahead. Together with the master warrior Wolf Dragonfist, Xannan plotted the downfall of Weirgrad's tyranny. They laid elaborate plans, trained their men, and waited for the right moment. Such a moment came one cold morning, when the most unexpected of events took place. The legendary Lie, immortal beserker who fought in the War of the Immortals over a century ago, appeared in Ravenport. She walked into the city, the symbol of Xyanthia the Crusader across her heart, and within a day all of Weirgrad's men within the city were dead. Lie met with Xannan and Wolf, and by the day's end the three of them led Ravenport's soldiers to Westmoor. They laid siege to the captive city, only to find that Wiergrad had made pacts with things far darker than madness. Demons bolstered his ranks, and even the skill of the Dragonfist and the might of Lie was not enough to break their ranks. Their cause seemed lost, but a miracle came to them on the clarion call of a dwarven warhorn. The soldiers of Stormforge and elves of Tel'mor had come to Ravenport's aid. Wiergrad's guard crushed, the soldiers of Ravenport stormed the betrayer's castle. It was in the throne room that Xannan found Wiergrad, ranting as his dark allances fell and he decended fully into his madness. Weirgrad lashed out, and the two fought for what seemed like an eternity. His madness finally spent, Weirgrad met defeat at the end of Xannan's sword. The people made Xannan king, but his injuries brought illness, one that even he could not defeat. His queen followed him in greif, and the throne came to his daughter, the child queen Rosemary. It is now the regent who rules Westmoor, a man named Samual Helditch. Lie, inscrutable as ever, has made herself the queen's bodyguard, much to the chagrin of Westmoor's high society. Still, few would dare mention such things to Lie herself. Now the land begins anew. The Ceylesa Alliance has been restored, and the kingdom of Westmoor strugles to recover from Weirgrad's evil grasp. It is a time for brave souls to set out, and make the future of the land. For good, or for evil. The Map External Links *Ceylesa Home Page. Please visit and post on the forums, we always like comments and feedback! *The Book of Dawn. Also known as the place where the history of Ceylesa is found. We are adding more as time goes on, so check in once and a while! *NWVault page Category:Former gameworlds